Dinobot19
Dinobot19 is a regular of the Wii Hardware board. He is a fan of the show Beast Wars, and picked his username from a character in the show. He tried to make an alt account called i_hate_trolls, but an administrator set it to level 1. He is known for making random stories in troll topics, and flaming the numerous trolls on the Wii message board. GameFAQs history Early history Dinobot19 stumbled onto the GameFAQs message boards as early as 2004, yet he did not create his account until 2008. He went from board to board, simply reading the messages when he found himself with nothing to do. Super Smash Bros. Brawl A few weeks before the opening of the dojo, Dinobot19 started to visit the Super Smash Bros. Brawl boards. It was here that he was introduced to many kinds of postings, from fads to account suicides. Even after the creation of his account, he continued to visit this board until mid April. Wii Hardware At the same time as he frequented Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Dinobot19 started to visit the Wii message board. It was here where he saw many trolls for the first time, such as Naruto and Tech_Support. He also witnessed how flame wars could instantly erupt in nearly any topic. After the chaotic Super Smash Bros. Brawl board, Wii Hardware seemed like a close, dysfunctional family. Advance Wars: Days of Ruin In anticipation of the near release of Advance Wars: Days of Ruin, Dinobot19 started to frequent the board. After the game came out, he witnessed how the community helped each other by trading unique maps between one another. Dinobot19 realized that it was time for his account to be created. On March 18, 2008, Dinobot19 finally created his account. Wii Hardware On his very first day at GameFAQs, Dinobot19 started to frequent the Wii message board. On his third day, he participated in his first small-scale flame war, teaming up with BlackDoomShadow and Comebackking. After this event, he felt accepted in the miniature community. He continues to post even today, and is known for overhyping Boom Blox and Blast Works: Build, Trade, and Destroy. He often finds himself battling against the many trolls living on the board. He is currently the most endorsed third party candidate as part of the 2008 Wii Hardware Presidential Election. Everybody Panic In mid April, Dinobot19 found a social board called Everybody Panic. This board is a small board, yet it is always easy to have a good time. The focus of the board is panicking, and it is the random place that Dinobot19 has always wanted. He created the EVERYBODY PANIC wiki based on the code for the wii hardware wiki. This wiki was designed to teach new users on the many fads of the board. Other Dinobot19 has recently started hanging around message board help, aiding users with questions about the site. He also visits Hardcore™ and Hellhole, home to some of the site's longest members. He also visits the social board Current Events, socializing with some of the site's many users. Private Boards Dinobot19 has access to a number of private boards, as well as an invite only board. *Second Foundation, a board created in the hopes of intelligent discussion. *CE: Reloaded, a spin-off of the popular social board Current Events. *G. Other, a newly created board. *Funny, a funny board. *Bunny! *MTS, a secretive invite only board. *GFU, an invite only dead board he founded. Category: Wii Hardware Category: Wii Hardware Users